Ducks Fly Together
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Krysta's an army brat, she doesn't like people, but is forced to make do when her father says Eden Hall or home school. What happens when she can't get a certain Duck out of her mind but she might have to leave due to her temper? Mild, baby Slash. Sql up!
1. Meet Krysta

**So I'm going to assume that the ducks were all freshman in the last movie (D3) and that it's now three years later, from 1996 or whatever, it's 1999 . . . idk, I'm trying here, all you need to know is that the ducks are juniors and my character is a sophomore . . . hope you like it . . . :-)**

CHAPTER ONE

"Ms. Justin, I think you'll find Eden Hall a very good school to have transferred to," the Dean of the school told me with a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure it's no different than the others," I muttered, looking around the room. A large tank caught my eyes and I raised an eyebrow but as I got closer, I smiled slightly.

"Brazilian Fire Ants," he stated and I glanced at him before sighing.

"So, when do I meet this Orion character?"

"Right now, if you'd like."

"Well, I think meeting the guy who calls the shots, deciding if I stay or leave, is a pretty big priority." He smiled in agreement, gesturing to the door and I picked up my large duffle bag, following him out. As we walked around the rather large campus, I thought it looked more like a college than high school but shook my head as he stopped in front of the ice. I looked out, seeing a group of sweaty teens. I say teens because there were two girls in the group.

"Dean Buckley," the coach barked in acknowledgement before finishing his lecture to the kids, who I assumed were the hockey team due to their attire, "Alright, shower up, nice practice guys."

"Coach Orion," Dean Buckley smiled, creepy for an old guys . . . I shook my head, looking at the man before me, "This is Krysta Justin."

"Krysta," he smiled, shaking my hand, "I've heard many things about you from your father."

"I'm sure you have," I muttered, looking around the ice arena, not missing the glance between the adults.

"Well, I'll leave you with Coach Orion," Dean Buckley said after a while and I shrugged, stepping closer to the plastic that separated the ice from the seating. My eyes traced each cut in the ice and I felt my hand twitch for my pencil but shook my head again, turning to see Orion staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes, following him as he walked off and I assumed I was to follow. He led me into the locker room and my eyes widened slightly when I saw some of the boys shirtless. One in particular, I couldn't really take my eyes off. His body was sculpted with muscles of not only an athlete and the lines in his toned chest were extremely defined. "Ducks, this is Krysta Justin, the new equipment manager."

"Of course," I folded my arms. Just like my father had said, he was going to make sure I couldn't get into trouble. Ya see, I'm not exactly what most people'd call a _people_ person. I'm more of a 'get the fuck outta my face' type of person as he councilor from my last school described me.

"Hey, Krysta," a boy with a boyish smile waved, "I'm Charlie Conway, Captain of the team, nice to have you here." He stuck out his hand but I stared at it before smirking.

"Of course it is." Confusion swam through his eyes as he pulled his hand back but the smirk stuck to my lips. I held the gaze with a mocking stare until he looked away and shook my head, turning back to Orion who was talking to a blonde girl.

"Krysta," Orion called, thinking I'd be talking to someone I guess because he was surprised to find me waiting for him to address me again, "This is your roommate, Julie Gaffney."

"Hi," she smiled friendly but I just looked her over before sighing and turning to Orion again.

"Where _is_ my room?" I could feel shock in the air but I shook it off, not really understanding why they were so surprised. What'd they expect me to do, jump for joy? I was being forced to come here and if I didn't behave, I'd be 'home schooled' by my father. My father, the General, yeah, you could say I'm a little more than happy for another chance. Don't get me wrong. I love my dad, but he's hardcore, I swear, it's _scary_.

"Just wait here I guess," Julie sighed and I realized Orion was gone. Guess I missed the answer during my rant of my father's army-ness. Yup, that's right, I'm an army brat, fun huh? If you like moving around, not staying long enough to even _try_ to get to know people fun, then by all mean, trade with me and I'd be happy to prove you wrong. But this time was different. He promised he'd let me stay till graduation if I made an effort, so I promised to try. Member my lack of people skills, yeah that makes it kinda harder. "Ready?"

"Huh?" I blurted out dumbly and she laughed.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I muttered, lifting my large bag again. We walked out of the ice arena in silence and she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"So where're you from?" she asked, looking over in my direction.

"All over," I shrugged.

"What do your parent's do?"

"My dad's a General in the Army," I stated, shifting my bag to my other shoulder.

"And your mom?"

"I dunno," I laughed slightly, "Haven't seen her since I was two, my parents got divorced."

"Oh, sorry," she said but I shook my head.

"It's all good, at least she's not dead, right?" She nodded, a small smile playing her lips and I looked back out to the front, seeing a pole. Jumping out of the way, I squeaked slightly and she laughed. Glaring at her, I folded my arms. "Jesus thanks for telling me."

"Sorry," she managed but I rolled my eyes, walking into the building we had stopped at but stopped to wait for her in the lobby. I hated not knowing my way around, it made me feel stupid. "I think your keys in the room."

"Well that's reassuring." She let out a laugh and I raised an eyebrow. She was weird, I had decided.

"C'mon," she shook her head, a smile lighting her face. I trudged after her and grumbled how stupid it was that the dorms were so far from the arena. "It's from freshman year. We just never moved."

"You're all a bunch of lazy asses," I huffed, folding my arms.

"And you're a two year old," she stated, raising an eyebrow at my behavior making me smirk. I took my bag off my shoulder and dragged it the rest of the way. "Jesus, are you serious?"

"What?" I asked slowly but heard the rock music coming from the room across the hall, "Is it too late to go buy some ear plugs?"

"Uhg, you're gonna need them," Julie muttered, opening the door, "I can buy them when I go out tonight. No, wait, you should totally come."

"Yes because I totally go places I have no idea about, what're you talking about, Gaffney?" She rolled her eyes.

"Are you always like this?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "Sarcasm is part of my-.

"I meant bitter actually."

"I'm not bitter!" I said slightly offended but she laughed.

"Jeez, no need to get all upset," she muttered, glaring at the door for a second, "So you want to come?"

"You still have yet to tell me where," I reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"The Ducks are hanging out at a diner, Charlie, the captain's, mom works there. They have he _best_ cake." She was practically drooling as she spoke but I didn't bother pointing this out, I couldn't even think because of the music from across the hall.

"Right, I'm going to turn off that music," I muttered, walking out the door and slamming my fist against the door covering the chaos that was obviously going on in the room. No one answered. So I twisted the knob and it was unlocked. Opening the door, I saw two teenaged boys, air-guitaring on their beds. To say it was the funniest thing I've seen is an understatement. I was barely able to keep standing from laughing so hard. When I looked up to see the flushed faces, I bent over, laughing all over again. "Holy shit, you guys looked so, ha, Jesus Christ."

"Krysta?" I heard Julie from behind me, probably because the noise had not stopped but was louder, due to the open door. I pointed at the boys frozen on the bed and she stifled a laugh. Finally snapping out of their trance, one jumped off the bed, turning off the music.

"Wow, that was definitely something," I grinned, leaning against the doorframe. I recognized the one who was still standing on the bed as the boy from the locker room and momentarily my mind went back to the scene.

"Krysta!" Julie's voice snapped me out of the memory and I looked at her, "Jeez, drool any more and you'll need a mop."

"Oh, fuck you," I rolled my eyes, straightening, glancing at the boy again before leaving.

"I was just kidding-."

"Yeah I know," I shrugged, "Sorry, it's how I talk."

"You really don't hang with people much do you?" she asked, tilting her head and I shrugged.

"Being an army brat means moving before making friends."

"Nah," she shook her head, "My best friend was an army brat, but she kept in contact with all her friends."

"Let's just say, keeping in contact isn't really my thing," I smiled.

"Yeah, well you aren't getting rid of me, roomie, you're stuck here," she grinned and I laughed. Julie Gaffney was all right, I decided, maybe I could break my rule; it sure would make this whole school thing easier.


	2. Meet the Ducks

CHAPTER TWO

Julie really was a nice girl. She helped me unpack, telling me lots of stories about the Ducks. As we shoved my suitcase into the closet, there was a knock on the door and we slammed the closet door shut when the door opened.

"Hey Dean," Julie grinned as I flopped onto my bed, tired.

"We're gonna head down. No one sent us a memo when to get there." It turned my head to see the boy from earlier. The one who didn't turn off the music, the angel that would pretty much haunt my dreams until put to paper. Shut up, I know its cliché.

"We're last?" Julie questioned and the boy, Dean, nodded, "Great, c'mon Krysta."

"No," I groaned, turning on my side, away from them. The boy chuckled but Julie thwacked me with a pillow.

"Get your lazy ass up," she yelled but I turned to see her smiling.

"Bitch," I muttered, sitting up and she shrugged, "Fine, let me change." I threw myself at the closet, pulling out a shirt and exchanged my worn, dirty feeling one, for a clean, green one. I turned back to the door to see a wide-eyed Dean and a laughing Julie. "What?"

"C'mon," she shook her head and I shrugged, following her. Another boy, the one that turned off the music, joined us. "Krysta, these are the Bash Brothers: Dean and Fulton."

"Fulton?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow, "Last name?"

"Nope, it's my first name," he laughed, elbowing Dean, "Last name's Reed."

"Weird," I muttered and he shrugged. Julie looked at Dean but Fulton shook his head.

"So," he breathed out, "You like Eden Hall so far?"

"I've been here three hours, can't really judge yet."

"What, no snappy come back?" Julie laughed and I shrugged. I was tired. The walk to the diner was nice; Fulton seemed pretty cool but Dean, or Portman as Fulton called him, was quiet. Like abnormally quiet. I'm gonna be honest here: it _scared_ me, but somehow, I couldn't get his chest out of my mind. "Hey you okay?"

"Huh, yeah," I smiled weakly before yawning; she laughed. I had been traveling all day incase you didn't notice. She dragged me over to a rowdy group of boys, who quieted as the boy from before stared at me.

"Krysta, this is-."

"Charlie Conway, Captain of the team, nice to have me here, yeah I know," I yawned again and she shook her head, "Krysta Justin, I don't like people."

"You don't like, people?" one of the boys laughed, "What're you, an alien?"

"Yes, from planet, 'shut up or I'll kick your ass'."

"Sounds familiar," he mused and I raised an eyebrow, looking at Julie.

"That's Averman," she told me, her eyes laughing; I felt like hitting something.

"Special," I muttered before she pushed me into a chair. I saw a hand to my left and turned to see the kid I remembered as goalie when I looked over the team. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Goldberg," he offered a friendly smile, his hand still out but after flicking my eyes from his hands to his face a couple times, he withdrew it. Someone slapped my arm and I turned to glare at them.

"Be nice," Julie hissed. Who the hell was she? Jesus, she's like a mother . . .

"Old Hag," I muttered unconsciously but went wide-eyed when I saw the boy beside her laugh.

"I think you're one of the only people who can talk to her like that and not have a bruise when done."

"Yay?" I raised an eyebrow, "Who're you?"

"Ken," he grinned.

"Weren't you a figure skater? Dude, where're your tights?"

"Tights?" another boy repeated, spitting out the drink he had in his mouth.

"Russ!" Goldberg grimaced before looking at his hand and lifting it to his lips but I reached out, pulling the sticky limb down.

"That's disgusting," I stated; he looked down, embarrassed and I smiled, shaking my head. I looked across the table and grinned when I saw another boy, in a polo shirt, sneaking glances at the captain, Charlie. He looked surprised when I kicked him lightly but when I tilted my head, smiling widely, he went bright _red_. I swear, like a tomato. It was _funny_.

"You are an evil little girl," a voice chuckled and I turned to the Russ character looking at me.

"Evil?"

"Well you aren't a good girl are you?"

"No, I suppose not," I grinned.

"Leave her alone Russ," Ken said, humor in his tone.

"What? I haven't done anything," Russ defended, "Yet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, listen Krysta," Ken waved a hand at Russ, "If this guy buys you, just-."

"What? Tell you?" Russ scoffed, "Mr. Tights." Ken stood, as well as Russ, but Charlie did too.

"Calm down guys."

"Sheesh, Capitano, just having fun," I mocked and he rolled his eyes smiling.

"We got off to a bad start," he said as he sat and I shrugged, but noted he didn't stick out his hand.

"One can't start if there's no finish."

"What does _that_ mean," Ken asked.

"Like I know," I scoffed, "My dad says stuff, falls out of my mouth."

"Yeah, like everything else you day," Julie laughed, expecting me to retort but I didn't. I was true.

"So Krysta," Averman started up and I gave him a patient look, "Why're you equipment manager for us Ducks?"

"Why is your team name the Ducks?" I retorted, not really feeling like going into detail about my 'issues'.

"We were the warriors," Polo-Boy piped-up, his face normal colour again.

"No," another girl leaned forward, out of a boy's arms, "Eden hall used to be the Warriors, we've always been the Ducks, Adam."

"Dude, how many people are on the freaking hockey team?" I muttered, flopping back into my chair.

"Thirteen."

"Shit," I breathed out. Well, this was gonna be fun . . .

"Too many people?" Russ grinned and I shrugged. Looking up, I caught Adam's eyes again, smiling. His eyes flashed with suspicion but I shook my head. The rest of dinner was quite eventful. Russ provoked Ken playfully and Julie told me more stories about the Ducks. As I said before, eventful, huh?

"I have to go," I muttered, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Alright, I'll see you when I'm back."

"Yeah, asleep," I yawned, standing. Adam stood too and I raised an eyebrow.

"Buddy system," Ken shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Lame," I said, waiting for Adam to round the table. We walked out the diner and the first few steps were silent but I had to ask. "So you and Charlie, huh?"

"What?" he spluttered, but I gave him an 'it's obvious' look, "How's you know?"

"Well, when you've been ignoring people for as long as I have, you learn to observe when you have nothing else better to do," I shrugged, but when he gave me a bewildered expression, I raised my voice as if he were stupid, "You look at him funny."

"Oh," he blushed.

"I'm observant, I pride that."

"Yeah, well, he's straight."

"I dunno," I dragged out, "He seemed like he was trying _not_ to at you. So unless you've done or said something, there's a deeper meaning."

"I've probably done something," he moped and I rolled my eyes.

"Highly doubt it."

"I live with him."

"Oh," I muttered, "Dude, you guys have weird ass rooming situations."

"Tell me about it," he chuckled, obviously glad I changed the subject, "Connie and Guy are rooming together."

"Guys, the guy she was practically sleeping on top of?" He nodded and my eyebrows raised. "Obviously your school doesn't care about the pregnancy rate, huh?"

"It's your school too," he pointed out as we got to my door.

"It's your school too," he pointed out as we got to my door.

"Not for long," I smiled, "I'll last one, maybe two weeks tops."

"What's you mean?"

"Forget it," I sighed, rolling my eyes, "This was nice. Good luck with Charlie."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Doubt it, aren't you a junior?"

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"Sophomore."

"You can still be in some classes." I shrugged, yawning again and he smiled. "You should go to bed."

"It's why I'm here," I stated.

"Alright, see you."

"Night Adam."

"Night Krysta."


	3. Krysta, the Equipment Manager

CHAPTER THREE

I was wrong. I lasted _three_ weeks and then I got bored. I had gone about my normal routine of ignoring everyone, assuming I was going to leave but nothing in this school had made me angry. No one really tried to socialize with me and if they did, surprisingly, it didn't annoy me as per usual because usually, it was the Ducks. I avoided them like the plague when I could. It didn't help that Adam was in my French class and I had math with Dean, who didn't talk anyway, so it was fine. Adam was cool but I still didn't want to get to close to anyone.

"Krysta!" I heard Adam bang on the door and I sighed. So much for avoiding him.

"What?" I answered in the same tone as I opened the door to his smiling face, "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Help?" he asked, holding up his French book.

"Fine," I sighed, opening the door more. He practically skipped in.

"So how're you?" he asked in a happy tone. It was _too_ happy.

"What's up with you? Someone shoot up faery dust or something?" I raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes, flopping on my bed, "I thought you needed help."

"It's not illegal to talk right?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, you've been weird since the first night."

"Yeah, so, maybe this is just how I act."

"No one _doesn't_ want friends, Krysta."

"Then I guess I'm nobody."

"You're weird."

"So I'm told, look you need help or what?"

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered, opening his book. I sat down next to him, my feet suspended in the air and my back against the wall. As we set to work though I realized. Adam really wasn't all that good.

"How have you gotten through three years of French?" I laughed and he glared at me.

"Foreign language isn't my strongest subject."

"You can say that again," I teased.

"Shut up," he mumbled. I grinned, closing my book and looked at the clock.

"Shit, I'm late!"

"What for?" he asked as I jumped up, pulling on my shoes.

"Tasks," I told him, "That's what Orion said."

"Well I have practice in an hour, I'll walk down with you." I shrugged, knowing I wouldn't be able to loose him; so fighting him would be stupid.

"Well then hurry up, I'm already late," I muttered, bouncing from one foot to the other as he stood. Opening the door, I practically bashed into someone, almost falling over. I made an exasperated sound, stepping to the side, before continuing down the hall. "Hurry up Adam."

"Sorry Dean," he chuckled and I turned to see the slightly taller Bash Brother. He caught my eye and nodded, his eyes smiling.

"What the," I started, glaring at the wall I had just walked into and Adam laughed.

"C'mon," he grabbed my arm, pulling my out of the building.

"Krysta," Orion acknowledged and I smiled briefly.

"Sorry I'm late-."

"It was my fault," Adam interrupted and I almost smacked him but restrained myself, "She was helping me."

"Don't let it happen again," Orion said sternly before telling me to wash the plastic windows and sweep the stadium.

"Don't you have a janitor?" I muttered but Orion gave me a look and I sighed, picking up the Windex and rag. He left and Adam sat down as I set to work. Damn my OCD . . .

"Why do you have to do this?"

"It's to keep me out of trouble," I shrugged, rubbing the window harder.

"Ah, I see."

"No you don't," I laughed and he smiled, "Dude, my arm's gonna fall off!"

"You're almost done," he pointed out and I growled.

"He's lucky I don't want to be home schooled or I'd break these."

"Violent?"

"Well I'm not a faery princess if _that's_ what your mean," I laughed.

"I would hope not," he grinned and I threw my rag at him, finally done.

"Now to find the freaking broom," I muttered.

"Wouldn't it be in the supply closet?"

"No," I scoffed, "This place is the most disorganized place I've ever seen. Even if I attempt to organize it, it's always the same the next day, there's really no point."

"That sucks." I shrugged, not really caring. "I have to get ready for practice. See you later?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked and he smiled, shaking his head. "If you're not careful, people are gonna think you're my stalker, go hang out with Charlie."

"Krysta," he hissed but I smirked. He scowled at me but I turned back to the closet and clamored through it, hearing him walk away.

"Jesus, where is it?" I whined before a bucket fell on my foot, "Shit!"

"Krysta?" a feminine voice questioned and I turned to see Connie, "Hey, you okay?"

"Besides being attacked by a _bucket_, yeah, I'm fine." She laughed and I threw the bucket back into the corner of the shelf.

"I think Adam put the broom on the bleachers."

"Are you, I'm gonna kill him," I muttered, storming out of the closet. Adam laughed when he saw me freeze, glaring at the broom and I growled. "_You_ are a _dead_ man."

"Krysta!" Orion barked, "Less talking, more working."

"I'll kill you too," I grumbled but he didn't hear me. Picking up the broom, I started sweeping the dusty, crummy seats but quickly got bored, so I started dancing and singing under my breath. Don't ask me why, it just happened. I blame Adam.

"Krysta!" I jumped, almost falling over but looked down at Coach Orion.

"What," I snapped in the same tone. There were a few snickers but Orion disregarded them.

"How close are you?" I looked around, shrugging.

"Done."

"Come down here and help then."

"Fine," I sighed, trotting down the stairs. He handed me a pair of shoes and I slipped them on. Oh wait, they're skates . . . how'd I miss the blades . . .

"There're called ice-skates," Averman told me slowly and I glared at him.

"You make one more comment and you'll know why they're _called_ ice-skates," I bit out and he backed away as the others laughed. A bag was shoved into my chest and I looked up at Orion

"Help Julie and Goldberg with their guarding."

"I don't play hockey."

"That's not what your father says," he stated, folding his arms. I opened my mouth to retort but remembered what he was talking about.

"Fine," I huffed, skating down to the goal.

"Hey Krysta," Julie grinned and I couldn't help but smile back. Dropping the bag, I took out the hockey stick and a puck.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled, hitting each post with her stick.

"What the," I muttered but shook my head, thinking it was better left alone. I dropped the puck on the ice and smacked it right into the goal. Julie and Goldberg's jaw dropped.

"What the _hell_?" Goldberg demanded. I shrugged.

"Practice."

"At what, the carnival?"

"How the hell do you get carnival from hockey?" I laughed, picking up another puck.

"With the game, where you have to get the ball between the, hoops," he trailed off and I shook my head, hitting the puck again but this time, Julie expected it and barely blocked it with her stick.

"Principal's car."

"You practiced on your principal's _car_?" she asked incredulously and I nodded, smiling at the memory. She raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. "What the hell?"

"I'm good at hitting stuff I guess," I sent another puck her way and she caught it in her glove, "Lots of power."

"It's not that bad," there was stubbornness in her tone but I smirked.

"I don't hate you, Julie, I'm not going to smack a puck in your direction with my anger." She gave this some thought.

"Thank you," she finally smiled, "I like you too."

"Figured as much," I muttered, hitting another puck.

"Alright Goldberg, switch it," Orion shouted and I turned to see the rest of the team doing liners. This went on, the liners and hitting of the pucks I mean, until Orion yelled at us to stop and everyone to take a knee. "You too, Krysta."

"If you think I'm kneeling on the _ice_, you're crazy," I stated and he snatched the bag away, throwing it at the ground.

"Tomorrow's the first game," he said to the team and I folded my arms, in the back of the group, not interested in the speech he was going to give so I tuned him out.

"Krysta?" Adam's voice broke me out of my daydream about drawing a certain hockey member. God I need my notebook.

"Yeah, sorry, what?"

"Practice is over," he laughed and I looked around to see an empty rink.

"Oh, right," I muttered, following him off the ice.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked as we untied our skates.

"Nothing," I sighed, throwing the boots where I saw Orion pick them up. I ran a hand though my hair.

"Must be pretty significant if you can't stop thinking about it," Adam grinned and I glared at him. Putting my headphones in my ear, I turned up the volume to 'Bitch' by Meredith Brooks and started to walk away. The song changed to 'Be That Way' by Martina McBride and I couldn't help but skipping to the beat. Something made me look to my side and I saw Ken laughing, making me almost fall over.

"Jesus, are you trying to _kill_ me?" I muttered, pulling one earphone off.

"You're quite entertaining," he stated and I rolled my eyes, "You excited for tomorrow?"

"Why would I be excited for tomorrow?"

"First away game," he shrugged, "You didn't pay attention to Orion's talk did you?"

"I tend not to when people ramble for no good reason," I shrugged, "What'd I miss?"

"In short," he sighed, "be ready to leave by five-."

"In the morning?" I screeched, "Shit you're kidding me."

"Nope, five hour bus ride."

"Asshole." He chuckled and I almost smacked him but turned my head to see Fulton on my right. "Jesus, you guys scare me."

"Better than some drunk," I heard Averman point out and I turned to see him, Guy, Connie, Adam, Dean, and pretty much the rest, if not all, the Ducks.

"Where do you come up with stuff like that?" He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Krysta, what're you doing tonight," Russ asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"If you're asking me out, I'm busy."

"What's so bad-."

"He means, hang out with all of us," Adam laughed and I shrugged, "We're going to this café Guy and Connie were at-."

"It was really nice," Connie smiled, looking at Guy who blushed.

"Fuck, dude, if you're taking me to some lovey dovey-."

"Hey, I went with my mom," Charlie piped up.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Let's get changed," Connie suggested and I raised an eyebrow, "Oh c'mon, you can't go in that."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I demanded.

"Yeah, what's wrong with what she's wearing?" Julie asked and I looked at her. We kind of had the same style I noticed.

"You're bringing Scooter Julie, you really want-."

"Shut up." I laughed at Julie's face and she glared at me, smacking me but I hit her back, twice as hard. "Jesus!"

"Don't hit me," I stated.

"She's violent," Adam said, patting my shoulder.

"Say that again, damn girl," Julie muttered and I sighed.

"Sorry." She shook her head before Connie dragged us up the stairs. I had a _bad_ feeling about this.

--

**I like this story because the Ducks are amazing lol, please review. I posted chapters one, two, and three at the same time in case you're wondering, normally i put authors notes at the ends of each chapter...again, hope you liked it, if not, i'm sorry**


	4. The Club

CHAPTER FOUR

"I look like a fucking whore, get this damn shit off me," I screamed at the mirror, turning to glare at Connie. Julie laughed, sitting me down again and picking up a wipe, she took off the foundation that was _caked_ on. I took in a couple deep breaths before looking back at a very offended Connie. "Look, I'm sorry. I let you do my make-up and I shouldn't have exploded. I don't wear this much make-up normally."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have put so much on," she reasoned. I smiled and heard the door open.

"What's up with the yelling?" Guy asked and I looked back at the mirror, thankful that Julie took off all the foundation.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "I'm gonna do my _own_ make-up."

"Think that's best," Julie grinned. I picked up a blush brush and opened the foundation thing again, running the brush through it before putting it on. Setting it down, I picked up a smaller brush and quickly put on some eyeliner, finishing off with mascara.

"You look great, Krysta," Adam smiled and I glanced back at him before taking another look in the mirror.

"You guys might want," Julie started but let out a sigh as I walked over to the closet, taking off my shirt and threw on another one. Turning around, I raised an eyebrow.

"What's-?"

"You just-."

"It's our room, your fault for being in here," I laughed.

"I'm not complaining," I thought I heard Dean mutter but when I looked at him, he was talking to Fulton. That kid confuses me.

"Everyone ready?" Charlie called down the hallway, "Where _is_ everyone?"

"Party in our room," I stuck my head out the door, "You're not invited."

"Figures," he rolled his eyes, smiling and I grinned, stepping out, followed by everyone else. As we entered the 'café', yes it deserved quotes, I raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't a café."

"Alright, so it's a club but it's only for tonight," Connie said, pointing to a flyer she had picked up, "See, Fridays and Saturdays it's a club."

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Adam asked, looking around.

"I'll protect you Adam," I muttered, glaring at a guy who was sizing me up.

"I meant that we have game tomorrow, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," he stated and I laughed.

"Course you are."

"Shut up."

"Make me," I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I hate to break this _spat_ up, but anyone gonna dance?" Russ asked and almost everyone except Dean, Fulton, Adam, and me went.

"Why're we here?" Fulton asked as we sat down at a table.

"Because you guys don't get enough ass," I sighed and they all looked at me with 'what the fuck' looks, "How am I supposed to know, Jesus."

"Dude, there aren't even that many good-looking chicks tonight," Dean stated and I felt a small stab but shook it off. What the hell was that?

"The music sucks too," Fulton agreed and I rolled my eyes.

"The why _are_ we here?" They all shrugged and I shook my head, feeling someone behind me. Turning, I saw an okay looking guy. "Can I help you?"

"Wanna dance?" he asked and I glanced back at the table.

"Sure, why not," I decided when I didn't get a reaction, besides Dean's eyes flashing but that happened a lot, so I ignored it. Getting up, I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. Now I might be a Tom Boy but that didn't mean I didn't know how to dance and apparently, that's what most of the Ducks thought because their jaws practically dropped to the floor as I danced with the dude. When the song was over, I flashed a smile and told the guy I had to get back to the table.

"So soon?" he asked, gently holding onto my arm but I pulled it out of his grip.

"Yeah, my boyfriend gets pretty jealous," I smiled sweetly. He took a step back and I stifled a laugh as I made my way back to the table, where Adam raised an eyebrow at my sudden outburst of laughter.

"You looked like you were having fun," he said when I calmed down and I nodded, wiping the tears.

"Dude, the look on his face was _price_less."

"What'd you do?"

"Well, we were dancing and while it was fun, feeling something in the back of my thigh isn't exactly a turn, specially when I don't know the dude, if you know what I mean," he chocked on his drink and I smiled, "So I told him that it was fun but I had to get back to my boyfriend."

"You don't have a boyfriend," Adam dragged out slowly and I shrugged.

"He doesn't know that, who would he even think was my boyfriend, he looked pretty freaked out."

"Well, Dean sorta stormed off when you left and Fulton followed him."

"That's weird," I muttered before seeing Adam looking behind me and I grinned, "Charlie?"

"What?" he asked before looking at me face.

"I'll be right back."

"Krysta, don't you dare!" he called but I was gone. Charlie was leaning against he wall, talking to Ken and Averman when I found him but all stopped when I arrived.

"Hey Krysta," Ken smiled and I caught a glimpse of annoyance in Charlie's eyes before he smiled as well.

"Hey guys," I said slowly, "I'm gonna take off but I don't think Adam should be alone where some whore can attempt to rape him, can you go and keep him company."

"Yeah, sure," Russ answered, "Any reason you're leaving?"

"Don't feel good," I put my hand on my stomach for emphasis, it wasn't a _complete_ lie, "I'm just gonna go to sleep, plus we have to get up early, so I have to pack some stuff."

"Good point," Charlie nodded, "Don't worry, we'll watch Adam." There was a slight sneer in his tone and I watched them leave to sit with Adam in annoyance.

"Bitch," I muttered, weaving my way through the crowd. As the night air hit my face, I shoved my hands into my pockets, walking back but it wasn't until I was at my door that I realized I didn't have my key. "Shit." Looking across the hall, I saw the light under Dean and Fulton's door and bit my lip before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Fulton called through the door.

"Krysta," I sighed and seconds later the door opened.

"Hey what's up?"

"Julie has the key, do you guys mind if I hang out here till she gets back?" I looked around him to Dean, who shrugged.

"Sure," Fulton smiled, opening the door more, "So you left Banks to Conway?"

"You know too?" I laughed.

"Know?" Fulton scoffed, "No, I'm bitched out, something about being a good listener."

"Fun," I grinned and he shrugged, "The weird thing is, he looked jealous or something. It was probably annoyance though, I couldn't tell with the darkness."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were jealousy," Fulton stated, glancing at Dean who glared at him. I raised an eyebrow but he shook his head. Flopping onto the couch, I curled into a ball on my side, yawning. "Yeah, hang out till she comes, you're gonna fall asleep."

"Sorry," I muttered, sitting up but he shook his head, holding his hand in front of me.

"I'm not about to deprive you of your sleep," he laughed but his eyes were behind me, where Dean was sitting. A magazine flew over the back of the couch and Fulton ducked just in time.

"What the hell," I questioned, sitting up to look at Dean but he had gotten up and was heading to the door, "He freaking hates me now?"

"No," Fulton shook his head.

"Well what the hell's up his butt?" I demanded but he stayed silent. Sighing, I laid back down, closing my eyes. Completely confused.

--

**Yay, or Nay? haha, i think Charlie's an idiot an Dean's stupid :-) Reviews would be nice :-)**


	5. Daisies, Lullabys, and the Orions

CHAPTER FIVE

The first semester had come and gone. The Ducks had won all of their games and it was nearing Christmas break. My father had arranged for me to stay with Orion because he was away on business, like always and while everyone was excited about going home for the holidays, I was worrying about being a burden on Orion and his family. This school's changed me, god damn it.

"See you, Krysta!" Adam hugged me and I shoved him off.

"Has anyone ever told you, you hug to hard," I muttered, arching my back but he laughed, shaking his head. He knew we were friends, even when I didn't show it but it took a while for me to accept it. I even told him why I didn't like people. He told me I was an idiot and that I boarded at Eden Hall, so even if my father did move, I could stay. Let's just say feeling stupid is an understatement.

"I'm gonna miss you, Krysta," he grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Krysta," Julie yelled from behind me and I smiled, waving.

"See ya, roomie!"

"God, you're weird," I heard Fulton mutter.

"Oh shut it, just cause I'm not staying here doesn't mean-."

"I'm the _only_ one _staying_."

"You sound like a five year old, shut _up_. Hey, where's Dean?" Ken asked, popping up behind Fulton.

"God you're like a daisy," I muttered.

"What the hell?" Ken laughed.

"He left already," Fulton answered and I sniffed slightly, you could say I was annoyed. The dude either ignored me or, no actually, that's pretty much it. I mean, it's one thing when _I'm_ doing the ignoring, but the other way round. No, sorry, it just pisses me off.

"Krysta, you're gonna kill the strap of your backpack," Adam laughed and I looked down to see my hands twisting said strap.

"Right, well I should go," I muttered, remembering that I said I'd meet Orion outside the school gates.

"Bye," Adam hugged me again, but this time gentler and I pulled back to see Charlie glaring in our direction but before I could say anything, Ken whipped me around, hugging me as well, followed by Fulton and then Connie came in there somehow.

"Bye guys." There were multiple responses but my eyes landed on Conway again and I gave a fake smile, wiggling my fingers at him. Straightening from the car he was leaning on, he icily turned away from me, getting inside soon after followed by his mother who smiled at me. Putting my headphone in, 'Stand Out' by Tevin Campbell blasted in my ears as I walked through the school until I found Orion. "Hi."

"Hey," he smiled, obviously happy to be off of work. He took my bag and I got into the car, soon followed by him, on the drivers' side though. "So how do you like Eden Hall so far?"

"It's better than I expected," I smiled, "I mean, I seriously thought it'd be another snobby prep school but the Ducks were determined to show me different."

"You know, if you're father came and saw you now, he wouldn't recognize you," Orion stated, "You've changed since you've been here."

"Sometimes I wonder if that's a good or a bad thing," I laughed slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Just that, I care more about stuff that I used to not. It was easier that way."

"Ah, I see. Is there a boy?"

"Orion, you're one of my father's best friends, you honestly think I'm gonna tell you?" I laughed and he smiled.

"Worth a shot, right?" I smiled back before looking out the window but gave into the burning in my hand and reached down for my backpack, pulling out my notebook. Flipping to one of the unfinished drawings, I pulled the memory back into the eyes in my mind. It was the ice in the ice rink, the way it was carved into, it had looked like a distorted heart. "You're really very good." My head snapped up to see Orion staring at the drawing; I smiled briefly before closing the notebook, realizing we had stopped. "Do you take an art class?"

"No," I scoffed, "Art classes stifle creativity, plus my father wouldn't 'approve' or something."

"Has he ever seen one?"

"Nope," I sighed and he seemed to get the message to drop it. He opened the trunk and I pulled out my oversized duffle bag, following him up the front porch steps.

"Nora," he yelled as he opened the door, "We're here!"

"Daddy!" a little voice screeched, followed by a little girl jumping into her father's arms. I smiled slightly at the cuteness of the scene and an older woman walked into the room.

"You must be Krysta."

"I am, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Orion."

"Oh please," she smiled, "Call me Nora."

"Well then call me Krysta," I laughed, looking at the girl who was staring at me curiously.

"You're wearing pants, like mommy."

"Yup," I nodded.

"They look like boy pants."

"Haley!" her mother scolded but I smiled.

"They are, I bought them in the guys department." The little girl, Haley, gave this some thought before giving a toothy grin.

"I like them, mommy, can I get some pants like those?"

"We'll see," her mother laughed and I smiled at the love I could feel in the room. The way Orion looked at his wife made me want to laugh because it was like the picture perfect love scene. They seemed like nice people. "So, Krysta, you help Ted with the team?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it helping, I do the odd jobs. Occasionally helping with training, but very rarely."

"She's got a great slap shot," Orion grinned and his wife rolled her eyes.

"Do you play hockey?"

"No," I laughed and she tilted her head before I swallowed my forkful of steak, we were at dinner, "Apparently, I'm a trouble maker."

"Trouble maker?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her husband.

"It's my job to keep her _out_ of trouble, I recruited the Ducks and they seem to have taken a liking to her."

"Nothing illegal, Mrs. Or-I mean Nora, don't worry," I said when her eyebrow didn't lower. She seemed to relax, smiling. "Dinner's great, thanks for letting me stay here."

"Of course, Krysta, you seem like a nice girl." Yeah right, I mentally rolled my eyes at the automatic come back. I could see she was a bit uneasy now that she knew I was a trouble maker but honestly, it was better she found out now than later.

"May I be excused," I inquired when I was done and they both nodded.

"Haley, why don't you show her to her room," Orion suggested and the little girl bounced over, taking my hand.

"They're gonna have a adult talk," Haley sighed and I looked at her surprised, she was a smart kid, "Do you know any good songs?"

"Uh, I think so," I muttered, throwing my bag on the bed before turning to face her again, "Why?"

"Cause they're gonna want me to sleep and I can't unless mommy sings to me," she explained and I smiled.

"C'mon," I held out my hand and she took it, leading her to her bedroom. She climbed into her bed, hugging a . . . oh my god it was a platypus. Jesus Christ.

"Krysta?"

"Right, sorry," I muttered, running a hand through my hair as I racked my brain for the lyrics of my mother's lullaby. Sitting on the bed, I pulled the covers around her and she giggled when my fingers touched her cheeks. "Well, my mom sang this to me when I was little,

_Christopher Robin and I walked along_

_Under branches lit up by the moon_

_Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore_

_As our days disappeared all too soon_

_But I've wandered much further today than I should_

_And I can't seem to find my way back through wood_

_Help me if you can, I've got to get_

_Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

_Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do_

_Got a honey jar stuck on his nose_

_He came to me asking help and advise_

_And from there no one knows where he goes_

_So I sent him to ask of the owl if he's there_

_How to loosen the jar from the nose of a bear_

_Help me if you can, I've got to get_

_Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

Night, Haley."

"Night Krysta," she mumbled sleepily and I smiled, leaving her to sleep. As I backed out of the room, I walked into someone and turned to see Nora smiling.

"Thank you," she smiled and I nodded, watching her leave. Walking back to my room, I saw Orion walking up the stairs.

"Do you mind if I use your phone? Adam wanted me to call when I got here," I whispered and Orion grinned.

"Sure."

"Thanks, it wont happen often, promise, it's just, well, you know Adam."

"Yeah, he's a good kid."

"Whoa, not like that, Orion," I laughed, "We're just friends."

"Oh I know."

"He just cares too much."

"No, he's a good friend."

"That too," I smiled, "Night Coach."

"Night Krysta, there's a phone in your room."

"Thank you," I whispered after him and he gave me thumbs up to which I shook my head, smiling again. I tiptoed back to the guest room and closed the door before sitting on my bed and dialing the number Adam had given me.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered on the second ring.

"You told me to call," I stated and he laughed.

"The one time you take me seriously."

"Are you-?"

"Chill Krysta," he yawned and I felt a stab of guilt, "How's it over there?"

"It's alright," I sighed, "I mean the girl's okay but the mom, she's kinda weird."

"Ya know that family went through a lot," Adam told me, "His daughter got into a car accident when she was little, killing his first wife and crippling the daughter."

"But the girl-."

"She only learned to walk again last year, it was pretty amazing actually. The doctors said she'd never walk again."

"Well doctors are moronic," I muttered, "God, his _wife_ died?"

"Yeah, she did, but he remarried a couple years later. They seem happy."

"Yeah they do," I smiled but suddenly wondered how old the kid was.

"She's fourteen."

"How the _hell_ do you do that?" I could practically feel him shrugged.

"I dunno, I just do," he laughed and I growled.

"I don't understand how you know me so well," I stated but this was responded to with more laughter, "You're a jerk."

"I'm sorry!" he finally breathed, "It's just, I'm the closest you are with. Of course I know you. Even if it's only a little, I still can't read you half the time, most of the time, I'm guessing."

"Well, that's good to know," I rolled my eyes and he chuckled, "Wait so if she's fourteen, why is she so babied? I mean, I just sang her a song for Christ's sake."

"Wait, you _sang_? And cats didn't howl?"

"Dogs, dim-wit and no they didn't, I can barely sing but I'm not as bad as you."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"She's probably babied because she's Orion's only child and she survived a really fatal accident."

"I didn't know there was a difference between fatal and really fatal," I teased and he grunted.

"Shut up, I'm tired."

"Sorry," I muttered and he chuckled.

"It's fine." We talked for about half an hour more before we were both falling asleep. "Okay, I'm gonna-."

"Die, yeah, I know, night Adam," I yawned, hanging up. I didn't even bother changing I was so tired and sleep came easily.

--

**Lala, i like writing...i wouldn't be surprized if this was posted all tonight...prolly wont be tho...**


	6. Confrontations and Kisses

CHAPTER SIX

God Christmas with other families is awkward. I swear to god, I was so happy when I got back to Eden Hall. Well that is until I had a run in with someone. See what happened was that I was walking down the hall and this girl had the nerve to smash into me, kicking my books. How middle school right? Well, anyway, I asked her to pick them up and she sneered, about to walk away, but I slammed her into the lockers. It wasn't until she started _saying_ stuff that I got physical, stuff about how Julie's gay and so on and so fourth, putting it in simpler terms, I got pissed. So I punched her.

"You what?" Adam laughed and I shrugged.

"What would you have done, I mean honestly, the bitch was _looking_ for trouble."

"I can't believe she called Julie a dyke, she's going out with Scooter!"

"Exactly, I told her that too and she said it was probably a lie so I slammed her head into the lockers."

"God," he muttered, "You really are violent."

"Nah dude, violent is what happened at my _old_ school," I laughed, "See there was this guy and-," but the door opening cut me off.

"Charlie," Adam said uncertainly when he didn't speak but instead of answering, Charlie turned and left.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know," Adam said hopelessly, "He's been like that since break."

"God the two of you are girls," I muttered as the door opened again, "Hey Ken."

"Hey," he smiled, looking between the two of us, "What's going on?"

"We're talking," Adam stated, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what Charlie thinks," Ken chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, dude, you need to talk to him," I told Adam.

"Talk to him?" Ken repeated, "That's not a good idea, he's a little angry."

"What the fuck does he have to be angry about," I demanded and Ken gave me a 'you're stupid' look.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much time you spend with Banks?"

"He's my friend!" I defended.

"Yeah I know, but Charlie doesn't."

"You need to talk to him," I said to Adam again but he shook his head, "It's freaking obvious as hell he has feelings for you, talk to him!"

"Krysta, come on," Adam rolled him eyes.

"I will if you don't, Adam, I swear to god, you both have this lost puppy look when you look at each other. I'm sick of it."

"Jeez, you're a bitch," Ken muttered and I smiled.

"Thanks, I try." He laughed and I turned back to Adam. "C'mon, please Adam, you'll both be better off if you talk it out."

"I dunno-."

"Adam," I said shortly and he sighed, nodding.

"You're right." I smiled triumphantly as he got up and walked to the door but he turned to face me. "Good luck with Portman."

"What the fuck, Portman?" but he left. What the hell was he talking about? He couldn't know, could he?

_**Adam's POV**_

I knew exactly where to find Charlie and as I walked into the ice rink, he glanced at me, as if expecting me to come. I pulled on the skates I had quickly grabbed before leaving and got onto the ice. He was standing in the center of the ice, his back to me but he knew I was there. I knew he did. Finally, he turned and I saw the anger Ken was talking about.

"What're you doing here, Adam," he asked, the grip on his hockey stick turning his knuckles white.

"I wanna talk," I felt my voice crack as his eyes flashed. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea.

"About what?" he growled and I felt something inside of me snap.

"Charlie nothing's going on between me and Krysta," I stated, now annoyed myself. I'd been spending too much time with Krysta.

"Why should I care?" he sneered and I glared.

"You wouldn't be so pissed off if you didn't, Conway."

"Fuck you, Banks."

"You wish," there was a small flick of amusement in his eyes but it was gone in a flash, "You know what, Ken was right, maybe you should just chill. Then we'll talk." I moved to leave but seconds later, I found myself pinned to the wall.

"I don't want to talk," he bit out and I rolled my eyes.

"What're you a caveman now?" He smirked slightly and I groaned. "She's freaking rubbing off on me."

"What'd ya have to say, Adam?" Charlie asked, his temper seeming to simmer and the grip on my shoulders decreasing. His hands slid down my arms and I shivered slightly as his hand found mine. As his hand caressed mine, I felt his eyes watching for a reaction but I just stared right back.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. He smiled slightly and I felt myself blush lightly. I started to look away but his hand stopped me, guiding me back to his eyes before his lips lightly touched mine. He pulled back, looking down and took a large step back.

"Sorry I didn't mean-," but I stopped him, kissing him again. He was shocked at first, both of us were, but eventually, we just melted kinda. When we both back, we were breathless and he grinned. "Didn't know you felt that way, Banksie."

"You're an asshole," I blushed, glaring at him but he leaned down once more and I couldn't help but smile. God, kissing Charlie Conway was fucking amazing.

--

**Okai, yeah, it's short and the scene between Charlie and Adam is short and somewhat corny but i couldn't resist, sorry :-) hope you liked it, review pwease :-)**


	7. Feeling Helpless

CHAPTER SEVEN

_**Krysta's POV**_

"He spends too much time with you," Charlie informed me and I rolled my eyes.

"It was his choice, he could have cowered with the rest, but he decided to walk through fire."

"You are _far_ from fire, Krysta," Adam laughed and I threw a pillow at him that Charlie blocked.

"You two are cute," I smiled.

"Who are you and _what_ have you done with Krysta Justin?"

"Oh shut up, asshole." He shook his head, leaning back against Charlie. "What was that crack about Dean about anyway?"

"What'd you mean?" he asked, innocently and I glared at him.

"You _know_ what I mean, Adam."

"Well then you know what I mean," he retorted and I got up, tired of riddles and left. Seeing shadows under Dean and Fulton's door, I decided to see what Adam meant but when I knocked, Fulton opened the door.

"Hey Krysta, what can I do for you?" I sighed, folding my arms and he looked at me, slightly nervous. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure," I muttered, shuffling into the room, "Adam's being weird."

"He and Charlie hooked up huh?"

"You heard that?" I laughed and he smiled.

"I think entire _campus_ heard you scream," he chuckled and rolled my eyes, flopping on the couch, "What's up?"

"I dunno," I whined, really not feeling like myself, "What the fuck is _up_ Portman's ass? I mean he completely freaking ignores me."

"You care?" Fulton asked, sounding somewhat surprised and I glared at him.

"Of course I freaking care, he's practically," but I stopped, Charlie was right. Fulton was easy to talk to. _Too_ easy . . .

"Practically what?" he urged and I sighed. Fuck it.

"If _any_thing leaves this room, you balls'll be a tasty treat for a dog, got it?" He went wide-eyed.

"Where the hell-?"

"Fulton, I'm serious, you're about to just, I don't like being like this, alright," I muttered, standing. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Alright, my lips are sealed," he said, folding his legs, Indian style, "and I'm all ears, so spill."

"He's haunting my mind."

"He's what?" Fulton laughed and I let out a cry of annoyance.

"See I knew it! I knew you'd think it was stupid!" I made to leave but I felt his hand wrap around my lower arm and I turned to face him again.

"I don't think it's stupid, it's just a different way to phrase it," he explained.

"Phrase what?"

"That you obviously really like him and he obviously likes you too," he muttered the last part more to himself than to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"He does? But why the hell does he avoid me like the freaking plague?"

"He just, he doesn't know how to act?" Fulton suggested, "I dunno, I'm not psychic."

"Well damn it, you should be," I laughed and he smiled again.

"You should talk to him."

"Dude, fuck that, he should talk to _me_, not the other way around." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever happens, you guys should _talk_."

"Dude, déjà vu, this was happening like an hour ago with Banks."

"Well you should follow your own advice."

"But I don't _want_ to! I don't _want_ to feel like this!"

"Why not?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Cause I fucking _hate_ feeling this helpless." He laughed and I glared at him. "Dude, I swear to god, shut up."

"Sorry," he managed before calming down, "Look, we've got another away game tomorrow, you could sit next to him on the bus."

"No, he can sit next to me."

"If you hate feeling so helpless, why can't you make the first move?"

"Cause that's stupid. He's the freaking guy, no matter how much of a Tom Boy I am, there's no way in _hell_ I'm doing anything like that."

"Jesus, you're such a girl."

"For once, damn straight." He shook his head, laughing and I sighed. What had I gotten myself _in_to?

--

**haha, i like this chapter, reveals a lot about Krysta and how she's kinda an idiot lol... :-) Review please :-)**


	8. Causes of Anger

CHAPTER EIGHT

They're all traitors. Every single last freaking _one_ of them. I hate them all. Even Coach Orion. I _swear_ he was in on this too. What's this, you might ask. Well, I'm rooming with _Portman_.

"Oh come on Krysta," Julie laughed, "It's not that bad."

"Look, if Guy wasn't such a jerk," Connie almost chocked on the word, "I would totally room with him and not have kicked you out."

"What did he do again?"

"He, uh-."

"Insulted her parents," Julie supplied and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are lame liars and you owe me big time for not bitching you out."

"Yeah cause you're gonna enjoy every second of this," Julie snickered, "I saw your sketch pad, Krysta."

"I will _kill_ you," I was about to jump at her but Adam yanked me back and Charlie stood between the two of us, "You're lucky."

"Oh c'mon, Krysta, you're good," Adam reasoned, "I mean, that drawing of the ice-."

"Ice, what're you talking about Adam, I mean the one of-."

"Okay Julie shut the _fuck_ up or I will cut off _all_ your hair, I swear to god." She gave me a look of surprise before Connie pulled her away.

"What was she talking about?" Adam asked, letting me go.

"Nothing," I sighed, shaking my head. I needed to hide my notebook.

"What're all of _you_ talking about?" Charlie asked and I wrinkled my nose before pulling out the sketchpad and showing him the picture _Adam_ was talking about, "Damn."

"Told you," Adam smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go find Neanderthal, have fun, be safe," I grinned and they both blushed, "Priceless." I walked off, to find Portman and Fulton talking in hushed tone. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Fulton smiled, glancing back at Portman briefly before he made some excuse about leaving, "I'm stay with family."

"Uh huh," I folded my arms as Dean grunted and he left, "So."

"So," he repeated lamely, "You, uh, like country?"

"Some of it," I muttered, "You're more of a rocker though huh?"

"Yeah."

"You like Smash Mouth or Blink 182?" I asked, throwing my suitcase on the floor and turned back to see his mouth open, "What?"

"You listen to them?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "I like music, not genres . . . if that makes sense." He laughed and I blushed looking away. God kill me. He should _not_ be allowed a smile like that. It should be illegal.

"So you, uh, wanna, watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." I flopped onto the bed, now realizing there was only one. "Uhm, Dean-."

"Yeah, you can take the bed."

"No, I mean, you're the one playing tomorrow, you should have it."

"It's fine Krysta, I like sleeping on couches."

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip, "I mean, we could, you know, uhm, share?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he chuckled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine Krysta."

"Only if you're _sure_."

"I am," he laughed and I smiled. He settled down the couch and by the time the movie was over, I was half asleep. "Krysta?"

"What?" I whined before he poked me, "Dean! Stop it!" He laughed, picking me up and I froze. "What're you doing?"

"Putting you to sleep," he mumbled, sounding embarrassed and I yawned as he gently dropped me, pulling the covers over me, "Night Krysta."

"Night," I sighed contently, his scent still looming around me. What was this boy _doing_ to me?

--

"Krysta, what _are_ you doing?" Fulton laughed, picking up the large sports bag I had just dropped.

"Dying," I muttered, "Thanks." He helped me lug it on to the bus.

"So you and Portman seem to be having fun," Fulton grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"He's a nice guy."

"Of course," he chuckled and I smacked his arm.

"Hey Krysta!" I heard Adam from behind me, "Wait up."

"Jeez slowpoke," I teased.

"Well sorry, soon to be Mrs. Bash Brother."

"Oi!" I yelled, "That's not funny."

"It's pretty hilarious actually," Charlie chuckled.

"Everyone just leave me alone," I sulked, walking away from their snickering.

"Krysta?"

"What?" I snapped, turning to see Dean, "Oh, sorry, they're just-."

"Yeah I know," he smiled, "They can be pretty-."

"Ruthless," I finished and he grinned, slinging his arm over my shoulder. He'd gotten pretty touchy feely since last night, like I had given him a permission of some sort. Whatever it was, I had absolutely _no_ problem with it. Damn it Krysta stop being such a girl!

"We're gonna have a night out," Dean finally stated when we reached out room again.

"Like the 'café'?" I rolled my eyes and he smirked, shrugged, "Alright, well, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Have at it," he said, gesturing to the bathroom door and I smiled in thanks. When I came back out, I rifled through the drawer, smiling when I saw one of my favourite band's t-shirts. Biting my lip, I pulled it over the towel, dropping the towel on the floor and entered the bedroom to look through my suitcase. I heard something clank on the floor and turned to see Ken, Dean, Fulton, and Dwayne sitting on the bed. Staring at me. In Dean's shirt. That went down to my knees. "Hey."

"Hi," I raised an eyebrow, trying to keep my face even.

"What're you doing?" Ken practically squeaked, snapping everyone out of their dazes. Well, everyone except Dean.

"I'm looking for clothes. Would you rather me walk-."

"Don't finish that sentence," Fulton warned, finally breaking Portman out of his trance. He looked over and saw Dwayne's eyes now glued to the television, Fulton shaking his head, and Ken still gaping.

"Oi!" he snapped, smacking Ken up the head. He stood and I stepped back, suddenly _fully_ aware I wasn't wearing anything but a t-shirt and Dean, oh god. He was standing right in front of me. Oh god.

"Can I just get my dress?" I mumbled, looking down at the floor. I really needed to think before I did stuff like this.

"Yeah," he said softly and I grabbed the article of clothing, running out of the room. I truly was an _idiot_. Apparently, I wasn't the only to think so.

"You what?" Julie demanded.

"How the hell was I supposed to know they would all be there?!"

"Well, you're rooming with a guy so you shouldn't be doing _that_ in the first place."

"You're a bitch."

"It's better than a slut." I felt her nose hit my fist before I realized what I was doing and then I was yanked back.

"You're too violent," Adam yelled, holding Julie and I felt tears prickle. What had I done?

"I didn't-."

"Just go," Connie said firmly and I nodded, not knowing what else to do, so I left. I pushed past the on coming boys and back to my room where I curled up on the bed, pulling the covers over my head. I was an idiot.

"Krysta?" I groaned, digging myself deeper into my cocoon of warmth and self-pity, "Krysta, c'mon."

"Go away," I sniffed, hoping to get him to leave. Boys don't like criers. But I felt the bed sage and he gently pried the covers from my grip. "What'd you want, Portman? You gonna lecture me?"

"No," he shook his head and I tilted my head, looking up at him, "Why'd you hit her?"

"The phrase: 'none of your business' ring any bells?"

"The phrase: 'she's my _friend_ and so are you' ring any-?"

"Yeah," I cut him off and he looked at me expectantly, "I lied."

"You what?"

"I lied," I repeated impatiently, "As in I didn't tell the truth."

"I know what it means," he growled lightly.

"Good."

"_What_ did you lie about?"

"My mother," I muttered bitterly, "She's a bitch."

"Okay, what happened?" he urged gently but I shook my head, "You have to tell someone."

"My dad knows," I stated stubbornly hearing the door open, "Shit."

"She wanted to come talk to you," Connie informed me stiffly.

"Either remove the pole or leave, Monreau," I muttered.

"Krysta?" I pulled my eyes back to Dean.

"For the love of God, fine," I yelled, "My mother's the bitch that pushed my anger issues on me, alright. She was fucking 'verbally abusive' as my father puts it but in reality, she was a drunk who felt sorry for herself. So by making me feel bad, in some sick twisted way, it made her feel better or some shit like that. Alright? I'm sorry I'm a fuck up and sorry I hit you. Just leave me alone." With that, I threw the covers over my head again and literally kicked Dean off the bed.

"Krysta-."

"I said go away."

"You aren't a screw up," I smiled slightly at Adam's lack of swearing.

"I don't want your pity," I stated, pushing further back when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Krysta, get out of the bed, you're acting like a two year old," Ken stated and I laughed, pulling the covers back to see shocked faces looking in Ken's direction, "What, she is!"

"I'm sorry about your mom," Julie mumbled and I shrugged.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've accepted it, still have a flaming temper, but I know what she is," I said before grimacing at her, "I'm really sorry about your face."

"It's fine," she smiled, "It's just bruised."

"Good," I nodded, "Aw, man! My dress!!"

"What?" Portman laughed.

"It's all wrinkled!"

"So iron it," he shrugged.

"Fine," I sighed standing. I unzipped the back; putting on the shirt I had laid out on the couch for Portman and slipped the dress off. As I turned to get the iron, I was met with wide eyes, surprised faces, and laughter. "What?"

"You'll never learn," Julie grinned and I shrugged. So what?

--

**Sorry it took so long to update!! But it's finished, it's just a matter of typing everything up lol**

**Oh, and i realized something...all my characters, in the stories i'm working on, have problems...it's really weird i mean look: Krysta-verbally abused, Chloe-psychotic father, and Addie-almost raped...something drastic always happens...oh well adds excitement lol :-) tell me what you think please :-) I bounce with happyness when i get reviews :-D**


	9. The letter and Leaving?

CHAPTER NINE

I ended up sitting next Portman the ride home, with Fulton and Ken in the front, Adam and Charlie in the back, and Julie and Connie to our left. Apparently Connie was still in her 'fight' with Guy.

"That was an eventful weekend," I muttered, feeling my eyelids droop. Orion had kept me up half the night, lecturing me. I heard Dean laugh and I yawned, making myself comfortable on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around mine and I let my eyes slip shut. Before I knew it, I was being shook.

"Krysta," Dean whispered and I shivered, "C'mon, we're here."

"Fine," I whined, sitting up as I rubbed my eyes. I picked up the material that had fallen and realized it was Dean's, making me shiver again at the thought of me laying on him with his jacket . . . ya know what, no! I shook my head and moved to give it back to him but he shook his head.

"You're cold." Inwardly, I grinned, shrugging it on as I stood. "Everyone left a good ten minutes ago."

"Really?" I bit my lip. He nodded, guiding me out of the bus. I yawned as he pulled me towards the dorm and took my key from me, opening the door. When we got inside, I collapsed on my bed but tugged at his hand.

"What're you-?"

"Shut up, you're warm," I mumbled, pulling him down and snuggling against his body. I really didn't care how weird I was being. When I'm tired, anything happens.

"I feel so used," he chuckled and I laughed.

"You should." He pulled me closer, the covers over our bodies and I vaguely head the door open.

"What the-?"

"Shut up!" I whined, pulling the covers over my head, causing Dean to laugh, "He's warm, I'm cold. I want to sleep, either be quiet or _leave_."

"Jesus, that's the thanks I get for bringing up a letter." I bolted up at the word.

"Letter?" Adam nodded. "What letter?"

"This one," he held up the white envelope and I swore, "What?"

"Give it here," I stumbled out of bed, tripping over the sheets but he handed it to me as I sat cross-legged on the floor. Ripping it open, I quickly read the letter, shaking my head. "No."

"What?" Dean asked, sliding down next to me. I shook my head harder. Maybe this would rewind depending on how much of a headache I got . . . Jesus, ouch.

"No," I whispered, "He's pulling me out." Dean reached out to hug me but I ducked under his arms, running out the door. Next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a torn apart locker room, panting. Two guesses as to who did it. I put my money on the cookie monster . . .

"Krysta?" a voice called and I turned to see Orion, standing shocked, "What happened here?"

"Sorry," I sniffed, knowing I used the word _way_ too much, "I'll clean it up."

"Are you alright?" concern laced his question and I forced a smile but he saw through it. We both knew he did. Sighing, I handed him the letter and his eyebrows raised dramatically. "You want to stay?"

"I guess so," I answered dumbly and he handed back the letter.

"Well obviously you do or you wouldn't care so much," he smiled and I nodded in agreement.

"It's just, this is the reason I _don't_ have friends-."

"You hit them?"

"Well, that, and I up and move a lot. It's just hard."

"I understand." But I knew he didn't. "I'll talk to your father."

"Really?" the hope in my voice was prevalent but I didn't care how stupid I sounded. I _wanted_ to stay.

"Really," he chuckled, "but you still have jobs to do and we need this clean by practice in, ten minutes."

"Thank you, Coach." He smiled, nodding before he left. I looked back down at the letter: 'I'm back in two days'. That meant today. "Oh God." But I shook my head, putting the letter away. Maybe Orion would fix this. Oh who was I kidding, the General was as stubborn as, well, me.

"Jesus Christ," someone muttered and I turned slightly to see Charlie, "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, I'm cleaning it up," I said quickly, hanging the uniforms.

"This is _not_ nothing, Krysta, what did you _do_?"

"Me, why do you automatically assume it's me?" I demanded and he looked away, sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" he asked calmly.

"Well, I-."

"See!" Charlie pointed a finger at me and I growled.

"Put the finger away before I break it off." Quickly, he snatched it back and I hung the last uniform before storming out. I grabbed the broom and attacked the bleachers. Sweeping, I swear! When I looked up again, I saw Portman watching me but my eyes traveled to Charlie and my jaw tightened as we glared at each other. He was the first to turn away and my eyes were tugged back to Dean who looked confused but before I could say anything, he turned away too. "God damn it."

"Krysta," the stone cold voice made me jump up straight.

"Hello sir," I said clearly and he nodded at me to go back to work, which I did but when he left, I whimpered, flopping back, "Life is completely unfair."

"Bill," Orion's voice boomed and I resisted a flinch.

"Krysta, you ready," Adam asked and I sighed, relieved, as I nodded, "Who was that?"

"My father," I muttered.

"That sucks," he sighed and I shrugged, following him with my head down, staring at the floor. I hate being a girl.

"Krysta!" someone yelled, jumping on my shoulders but I shrugged them off, walking away, "Krysta?"

"Just leave me alone." I went up to my dorm room and yanked my suitcase out of the closet, hearing the door open.

"You're really leaving?" I heard Adam ask.

"I'm assuming."

"Well, don't. Come out tonight," he pleaded and I saw the pain that matched how I felt.

"Adam, please don't, this is already hard enough." He stared at me as I threw my clothes into my bag and the door opened again.

"What's going on?" Julie asked, looking between Adam and me, "Are you leaving?"

"Krysta?" Ken asked when I didn't answer.

"What is this?" I suddenly shouted, "A show? I'm leaving; stop looking at me like that. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"How can you _say_ that?" Julie demanded.

"Because it's the truth," I muttered, zipping my suitcase.

"At least let us throw you a good-bye party," Ken suggested and I smiled at the effort.

"I'd rather no one know."

"You're gonna just up and leave? Without telling everyone else?" Adam yelled, "Without telling Dean??"

"Fuck you, Adam," I screamed, "Don't you dare judge me. It's be easier this way, for _every_one."

"No it wont," Julie shook her head, "You can't just run away."

"I'm not! I'm being dragged, Julie, I can't control my father."

"Why don't you talk to him," Ken was pretty much the only one not shouting.

"Because he doesn't talk, he orders, he's in the army for Christ's sake," I said, wanting to rip my hair out. Why had I done this to myself?

"Krysta," a voice barked and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in.

"Sir."

"You're ready," it was more a statement then a question "Downstairs."

"Yes sir," I muttered, picking up my suitcase and walking towards the door.

"Mr. Justin-."

"Adam don't," I glared at him and my father walked out the door.

"He's, is he always like that?" Ken asked and I shook my head.

"He's just angry, look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Email," Julie said firmly and I smiled, feeling tears fill my eyes.

"I'll try."

--

**Ack, it took me so long! i'm sowry!! But yeah, how'd you like it, there's like one chapter left...unless i decide to write another lol. Review!! Thanks for reading!!  
**


	10. Finishing the Picture

CHAPTER TEN

Sitting in the car with him was _painful_. He wouldn't talk. He just kept writing and signing his papers. I couldn't help but think about Dean. He had seen me get into the car and had watched me go. I couldn't get his look out of my mind and it was driving me _insane_, so much so, I was fidgeting like _mad_.

"Krysta, what's on your mind?" he asked in a bored tone.

"It's too quiet," I muttered, my knee still shaking before he lay his hand on it.

"How is this school so different from the rest?" he asked softly.

"I did what you told me to," I looked at him to see curiosity, "Dad, they're my friends."

"That boy," he said, leaning back, studying me.

"Adam, the one in the room, yeah dad-."

"Not him," he cut me off shortly, "The one with a cloth tied in his hair. Tall, well-built young man."

"Dean," I played with the hair tie on my wrist.

"Ted's right, Krysta, you have changed." My head snapped up.

"I have?"

"You have," he chuckled.

"Dad, the Ducks have kept me out of trouble, they're my friends."

"I know sweetheart," he smiled. Okay, now I was confused.

"Then why're you taking me out?"

"Don't you want to see me off?" he teased and I laughed.

"But, my suitcase and my friends, and, dad!"

"It was a warning." I nodded, understandingly. "If it ever happens again, you're going to where ever I'm stationed."

"Yes sir," I smiled, hugging him, "Thank you."

"I love you, Krysta."

"I love you too," I grinned as he got out of the car but I rolled down the window, waving him off, "Be safe!"

"Always," he laughed, saluting me and I returned the gesture before sitting back.

"Hurry it up, I have to get back," I told the driver who only smiled, flooring it back to Eden Hall.

_**Dean's POV**_

"Portman!" Orion yelled again and I sighed, "Get in the penalty box." Rolling my eyes, I did as he said, not even bothering to help Banks up. He was the last person to talk to _her_. He _knew_ she was leaving. "That's the third time you've done that."

"Yeah," I shrugged and his eyes narrowed.

"Shower," he pointed to the locker room and I rolled my eyes again. Walking into the locker room, I threw my hockey gear at the floor before stepping into the hot shower. Wrapping the towel around my waist when dine, I made to grab my clothes but my shirt was missing. Confused, I slipped on my lower garments and went back into the locker room, rifling through my bag but noticed my gear was on the bench, neat. "What the-."

"Ya know," a voice from behind me said but I didn't look. I didn't have to, I knew who it was. "I just cleaned up the place like four hours ago."

"What're you doing here," I turned to face her, my assumption correct.

"Forgot something," she shrugged, stepping forward. She was in my shirt.

"You find it?" I asked lamely and she grinned, nodding.

"Can I show you something?"

"Anything you want," I murmured, acutely aware of how close she was. Her laughter filled my ears and I couldn't help but smile back. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the sketchpad I'd seen her with so many times. Flipping to a page, she stared at it hesitantly before looking up at me and back down at the picture. She sighed, handing it to me. "Wow. Who, who is it?"

"It's you," she whispered, staring at the floor and I looked at it again.

"Holy shit." She jumped at my outburst and made to take it back but I pulled it out of her reach. "It's really good."

"Thanks," she mumbled, fidgeting with her hands. She looked like she wanted to say something. I knew I did.

_**Krysta's POV**_

I wanted to kick myself. Why had I shown it to him? I looked back down, aching to finish it but not knowing how to ask. Besides the fact that it was a _tad_ obsessive, oh, who was I kidding, I _was_ obsessed with him.

"Krysta?" I looked up to warm brown eyes, "Are you going to finish it?"

"I, I want to," I bit my lip looking up at him and he smiled, "Would you mind?"

"Nope," his smile widened and I felt my heart skip a beat: _illegal smile!!_ I sat down, straddling the bench and thought for a second.

"Don't pose," I finally decided, "Just act natural."

"Smile?"

"If you want," I shrugged and when he did, I couldn't help but smile back before stroking my pencil along the pad. Soon, I wasn't looking at him at all, I had almost forgotten he was there but I jumped slightly, feeling sit so close, our knees were touching.

"Sorry," he muttered about to stand, but I shook my head, my eyes back on the paper. Rubbing my thumb on the paper, I bit my lip. It looked finished but I didn't feel like it was. Glancing back up at Dean, he seemed captivated and I looked behind me but his hand stopped my chin. "I'm looking at you."

"Why?" I blushed and he smiled, leaning closer.

"I think I love you," he whispered, a small smile playing his lips before he closed the space between us.

"Finally!" someone yelled and I jumped away from the sound, which meant I was closer to Dean, "I win."

"You what?" I asked slowly, turning to face the Ducks in the hallway of the locker room, "What did you win?"

"Krysta!" I heard Adam and Julie yell before they pummeled me with a hug and I laughed as Portman tugged me back, smiling. Charlie stood, arms folded and I rolled my eyes.

"You're a five year old."

"He checked Adam!"

"I didn't know you were," I started but Dean shook his head and I raised an eyebrow.

"Checked into the board," Julie explained and my jaw dropped.

"You did what?!"

"He didn't tell me you left!" Dean defended and I rolled my eyes, smacking him upside the head.

"I told him not to tell you."

"Why?" he asked, trying to hide his hurt but his eyes betrayed him.

"Because I didn't want the look that you gave me. I already felt bad enough."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," I scoffed, folding my arms, "Adam's the potentially injured one." He mumbled a quick apology and I smirked.

"It's times like these I realize why I like her," Charlie grinned. I felt Dean wrap a protective arm around my waist and I smiled. How'd I know it was protective? Because he pulled me back against him.

"Get your own, she's mine."

"Oh yeah!" Charlie said indignantly, pulling Adam towards him, "Well, _he's_ mine."

"Nice Conway," I laughed as the team went slightly wide-eyed, "Oh you knew it was coming."

"Yeah," Julie grinned and I smiled again, leaning against Dean.

"You're a dork," I decided, turning to face him. He just smirked.

"You still like me."

"Never said that," I smiled and he rolled his eyes before I pulled his head down to mine, "I don't like you."

"You kiss like you do," he muttered but pulled away suddenly, making me laugh, "What?"

"I don't like you," I shrugged, stepping closer and wrapped my arms around hi neck, I kissed him lightly before whispering, "I _love_ you."

"Really?" he asked, resting his forehead on mine and I nodded, "I guess I do too."

"You're an idiot," I stated as I rolled my eyes but before he could protest, I yanked him back down.

"Let me get my stuff," he murmured and I folded my arms as he grabbed his bag, plus whatever else he needed before taking my hand, pulling me out of the locker room. Moments later, we were in his room and he pushed me to sit on the bed before he disappeared into the bathroom. I swear to god, that boy! Sighing, I pulled out my sketchpad, staring down at my drawing of him. I grinned, my hand starting to move against the paper. "I thought it was finished."

"Huh?" I muttered, biting my pencil before I shaded one last part and smiled proudly. As I looked up at Dean, I saw a small smirk. "What?"

"You're amazing cute when you're satisfied." I felt my cheeks tint but his smirk grew as he bent down closer, his lips covering mine. The notebook fell to the floor, the words surrounding the figure known as Dean prevalent: _**Ducks Fly Together**_.

**Yay!! She came back!! Well, it's over :-) i was thinking of doing a sequel but that all depends on my readers, cause i'm fine with leaving it here but a sequel wont be hard if it's what you want. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!! See you soon and check my profile for other stories please :-). Reviewing is love :-D**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE READ IT!

**SEQUEL HAS BEEN POSTED! . . . well, the first chapter at least . . . please read it! I think it'll be interesting . . . even tho it's even more dramatic than Krysta and Raevin has **_**wayyy**_** more issues . . . regardless, if you liked Ducks Fly Together, then **_**please**_** read ABashed for You. Please? Mkay :-)**


End file.
